Spiderman: Rise of Radian Issue 2
Peter must act quickly when Christian Cord makes a new move, which could prove fatal for the young hero. Synopsis Christian Cord comes to a street gang and, after insulting their leader, challenges him. In the following fight Christian gravely burns himself and declares himself in charge, with most of the gang joining him. He renames them "The Fallout". He then informs them of his new plan - Kill Spiderman. Ted and Peter are training, and Ted tells him that Radian needs to be tackled as he knows the effect "super"-criminals can have on the street. Peter agrees and goes home to get ready. Thomas Ludlow and Jacob leave after a martial arts class, but Ludlow hears Jacob getting beaten up in an alley by members of the O'Donnell gang. After putting his hoodie up, he beats up the men and tells them to leave. Whilst patrolling, Peter hears about a jewelry store robbery near where Radian had been recently sighted and moved in to deal with the possible threat. Once there he takes out two men standing guard who were members of "The Fallout". However one inside he hears noise outside and realises it is a trap and Radian has released his two guys and releases a wave of energy at the building, smashing the glass and setting the property on fire. He the fires a second wave, causing the top to begin to cave in. Peter then rushed for the now open safe thanks to Radian's gang - and hides inside. Outside Radian waits for the blaze to consume much of the building before burning "Spiderman is dead" outside and leaving with his gang. Ted Grant arrives and sees the sign and hides when the fire department arrive. Ludlow gets back to his house, but believes he's been followed. He goes to stop the man who has followed him, but discovers it is Jacob. Jacob asks Thomas to train him, as with his father gone, he fears for his and his mother's safety. The next day, the fire department head off, leaving the site empty. Ted Grant enters the burned wreckage and calls Peter's phone trying to see if he was there, and hears it from inside the safe. Ted and a weakened Peter open it and Ted carries him to safety. Back at the gym, Ted gets Peter out of his gear and takes him home, and tells May it was an accident at the gym. May thanks him, but tells him to stay away from Peter. She says she is grateful for what he did in the past, but that she remembers that people who get close to him get hurt and she didn't want that for Peter. Characters Characters in order of appearance Christian Cord - Radian - Spiderman's new arch-enemy Peter Parker - Spiderman - High School student and hero in-training Ted Grant - gym manager and mentor to Peter Thomas Ludlow - martial arts teacher, with a skill for violence. Jacob Fury - young trainer Aunt May - Peter's sole guardian Locations and Equipment Locations Queens - district in New York and home to the Parker house, Black Beast Gym and the Fallout's garage. Bronze Gym - Ted Grant's gym, and training area for Peter Parker Trivia *